


'til Death (and Beyond)

by bloodsigilsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	'til Death (and Beyond)

Cas looked at the man in front of him.

Dean Winchester. The righteous man. The sword of Michael. The one who fell an angel. Defied heaven and hell and God himself.

The one who was molded by his father to be a hunter. Pushed into being a killer by circumstance. Who was made to believe by heaven he was a weapon. And by God to believe he was just a chess piece. All the while being a loving and caring soul to all he came across without asking or even expecting anything in return.

Dean Winchester. The one who went against every role or box he was shoved into. He now stood in a dark blue suit with a sprig of dame’s rocket in his pocket.

The ultimate killer feared by demons and angels alike and terrorized purgatory for over a year. He looked back, trying and failing to hold back tears and with a soft smile on his lips.

This is the man he loved. This is the one he died for. The one he fell for.

And he would do it all over again.

The slight flush of his skin in the sunlight highlighted his freckles. His green eyes alight.

There was not a shadow of a doubt in his mind. The words came out foreign, but sure.

“I do.”

* * *

Dean looked at the man in front of him.

Castiel. An angel of the Lord. A soldier of heaven. The one who raised him from hell. And fought beside him for years. Even against God himself.

The one who lived eons as a powerful celestial entity. Who was seen as nothing but a weapon. A divine immortal being. Who only ever tried to help. And gave up everything for humanity. Who was never supposed to feel love. But in the end, that’s all he did.

Castiel. The only one God could never control. The one who invented free will itself. He now stood in a lilac suit with a sprig of forget-me-nots in his pocket.

A powerful Seraphim feared by all. He looked back, eyes wide and sparkling with tears of joy and the most beautiful smile on his lips.

This is the man he loved. This is the one he lived for. The one he fought for.

And he would do it all over again.

The soft sunlight fell through between the few strands of messy hair he had failed to tame. His brilliant blue eyes were brighter than Dean had seen in a while.

There was not a sliver of doubt in his heart. The words came out like they were always meant to be said like this.

“I do.”


End file.
